Fake to be Real
by tofu tomato
Summary: Benarkah perasaan ini cinta? Meski akal sehatku meronta untuk menolak namun hati ini tak dapat berdusta. Apakah keputusan ini adalah yang terbaik?/for savers contest : Banjir Tomat Ceri


**Halo semua tofu tomatoe hadir dengan fanfic baru untuk meramaikan event BTC *bow**

**Sorry bwt para pembaca yg nunggu lanjutan mistake *geer* diusahain secepatnya dipublish ****﹏****oke langsung aja ya ^^**

**For savers contest : Banjir Tomat Ceri**

**~Fake To Be Real~**

Teriakan-teriakan histeris dari para gadis menggema di seluruh gedung Konoha High School. Saat ini hampir semua gadis KHS berkumpul di area gerbang masuk.

Sedangkan para pria? Tampaknya menyumbat telinga dengan kapas dan menutup pintu kelas rapat-rapat seperti menyurat dalam air alias sia-sia. Yeah, salahkan saja duo sahabat yang saat ini telah menginjakkan kaki di KHS, tenggelam dalam lautan gadis-gadis. Setiap hari selalu begini, dua butir gula yang dikerubuti ratusan semut betina.

Oke, back to the story.

Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka adalah pangeran KHS. Alasannya? Tentu saja mereka sangat sempurna dilihat dari sisi manapun. Tampan? Sudah pasti. Perut sixpack? Ayolah... Mereka adalah bintang olahraga disini! Kekayaan? Siapa yang tak kenal Uchiha corp dan Namikaze. ltd? Dua perusahaan terkuat di negara ini. Siapa yang berani kepada mereka tidak akan memiliki tempat lagi di sekolah ini, di kota, bahkan mungkin di negara ini juga.

"Ohayou, minna-san!" sapa Naruto ramah kepada para siswi yang menyambut mereka berdua.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia hanya melewati semua siswi-siswi yang menyapa mereka berdua dengan langkah angkuh khas pemuda Uchiha.

'Cih! Menjijikkan.' Batin Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke tiba di kelas tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi, sesaat kemudian, kedua obsidian Sasuke tertumbuk kepada seorang gadis bersurai pink yang duduk dibangkunya sendirian. Terpojok dan paling belakang. Terlihat sangat kontras dengan siswa lain yang memilih untuk sekedar mengobrol atau bercanda, gadis itu malah membaca buku.

Naruto yang memperhatikan arah pandang Sasuke langsung terkikik ria sambil berbisik ditelinga sahabatnya "Hei, Sasuke! Sedang memperhatikan Haruno Sakura, eh?"

"Tidak!" jawab Sasuke ketus. Sepertinya mood Sasuke hari ini benar-benar buruk.

Pembicaraan dengan orang tuanya semalam adalah penyebab utama bad mood yang sedang dialami Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Orangtuanya bersikeras ingin menjodohkan mereka dengan gadis yang tak dikenal Sasuke―tapi menurut mereka pantas.

Tentu saja hal itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke. Sekarang sudah abad ke duapuluh satu! Perjodohan hanyalah hal bodoh yang hanya membawa masalah baru. Seperti yang dialaminya sekarang.

Namun Sasuke sedikit bersyukur. Setelah berargumen yang cukup panjang dengan orangtuanya, akhirnya Sasuke dapat menolak perintah orang tuanya. Dia membuat alasan bahwa sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, akan tetapi belum diberitahukan karena bukan berasal dari keluarga yang sepadan dengan mereka.

Yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah alasan itu. Karena pada kenyataannya...

Uchiha Sasuke masih jomblo.

Alasan penolakan itu terlintas begitu saja dalam benak Sasuke, dan parahnya lagi, dia sudah bilang akan mempertemukan kekasihnya―yang sebenarnya tidak eksis―pada orangtuanya.

Sebenarnya juga bukan salah Sasuke karena menolak perjodohan tersebut. Dia juga seorang manusia yang mempunyai prinsip. Sekarang Sasuke hanya memikirkan sekolah, kuliah dan bekerja. Tidak ada waktu untuk pacaran! Apalagi menikah.

'Jadi, sekarang aku harus mencari kekasih dimana?' Pikir Sasuke frustrasi.

Sebenarnya mencari kekasih itu sangat mudah bagi pria sempurna seperti Sasuke, para fans girlnya bertebaran dimana-mana dan kapanpun siap melayani kemauan adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu. Tapi mereka pasti akan berceloteh sepanjang hari dan tidak henti-hentinya berteriak di telinga Sasuke, dan pada akhirnya memecahkan gendang telinganya. Membayangkannya saja sudah tidak sanggup.

Suatu ide tiba-tiba mampir ke otaknya yang jenius. Ya, kenapa tidak pura-pura pacaran saja?

'Siapa yang mau menjadi pacar pura-puraku?!'

Satu point penting yang ternyata dilupakan oleh otak jenius Uchiha Sasuke.

~.~

Kring!

"Akhirnyaaaa...!" Seru Naruto lega saat membuka pintu kelas. Ini artinya, dia dapat menikmati bentounya dan menenangkan cacing-cacing kelaparan dalam perutnya.

"Kyaaa~! Naruto-sama! Sasuke-sama!"

Oh... Semut-semut sudah tiba. Sasuke segera menarik lengan Naruto dengan kasar dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya, mau dimanapun terserah! Yang penting tidak ada para fans girl yang selalu berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyiannya.

Seakan tertarik oleh magnet yang kuat, Sasuke dan Naruto buru-buru masuk ke sebuah ruang bertuliskan 'Perpustakaan'. Satu-satunya tempat yang belum pernah dimasuki duo prince KHS setelah hampir tiga tahun berada di sekolah ini.

Sepi dan tidak terawat. Kata yang sangat cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana perpustakaan disini. Hanya ada tiga orang, Sasuke, Naruto dan seorang gadis bersurai pink yang sepertinya terganggu oleh kehadiran mereka berdua. Haruno Sakura.

"Hei Naruto! Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Dengan nada berbisik, Sasuke berkata kepada pemuda blonde disampingnya.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tahu gadis itu?" tanya Sasuke sembari menunjuk Sakura, yang duduk di bangku pojok belakang. Seperti biasa.

"Dia Haruno Sakura. Kau tidak mengenal teman sekelasmu sendiri?"

"Bukan, Dobe! Yang aku tanyakan adalah sifatnya yang tertutup!" Sasuke mulai hilang kesabaran.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Dia dapat beasiswa penuh, dan bukan dari kalangan orang kaya. Kudengar dia juga sering dibully oleh murid-murid disini." jawab Naruto santai.

Sasuke menyeringai senang. 'Sempurna.' batinnya.

Karena bingung dengan keadaan temannya yang aneh sejak tadi pagi, Naruto bertanya, "Memang ada apa kau menanyakan tentang Haruno Sakura?"

"Bukan apa-apa." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas. Sepertinya bel masuk sudah berbunyi." Ajaknya kemudian.

~.~

Koridor mewah Konoha High School terasa sangat lenggang pada sore hari. Tidak ada yang melewatinya karena para murid sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing beberapa jam yang lalu. Hanya ada segelintir murid yang masih berada disekolah untuk beberapa urusan―penting maupun tidak penting.

"Berani sekali kau mendampingi Sasuke-sama dalam lomba sains, hah!?" kata seorang gadis bersurai merah dengan volume keras.

Surai-surai pink yang ditarik paksa telah kusut tak beraturan. Sang pemilik hanya dapat menangis tersedu-sedu atas perlakuan yang diberikan seorang gadis berkacamata di atasnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa-apa." jawab gadis bersurai pink itu pada akhirnya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, dasar jalang! Kau pasti sudah merencanakannya kan? Kau pasti ingin mendekati Sasuke-sama! Kami tidak akan membiarkannya!" Hinaan menyakitkan dari beberapa gadis membuat airmata Sakura turun semakin deras.

Uzumaki Karin. Gadis pemimpin fansclub Uchiha Sasuke. Hal seperti ini bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Ada beberapa gadis―salah satunya Karin―yang akan melakukan apapun agar pangeran mereka tidak didekati gadis lain. Monopoli. Siapa yang berani mendekati Uchiha Sasuke atau Namikaze Naruto akan berurusan dengannya dan atau gengnya. Seperti nasib Sakura saat ini.

Sebenarnya Sakura adalah langganan kasus bullying di KHS. Pelakunya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin. Entah apa alasannya. Sudah banyak guru yang mengeluh dengan kelakuan buruknya, dan jangan lupa nilainya yang mungkin dapat mengalahkan bara api saat kebakaran melanda.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Sensei belum mengatakan apapun kepadaku." kata Sakura lemah.

"Menjijikkan." Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah bersandar di salah satu sisi dinding koridoe.

Meskipun dengan nada datar dan tidak begitu keras, kalimat tersebut sudah cukup untuk menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama.. I-ini t-tidak..." Karin yang biasanya penuh percaya diri pun kini tergagap.

"Pulang atau kalian akan merasakan DO secara paksa." Sebenarnya menyela adalah hal yang tabu dalam ajaran tata krama keluarga Uchiha. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tampaknya Sasuke sudah muak dengan para fans girlsnya yang selalu berisik dan sangat norak. Toh, tanpa fans girls dia juga dapat hidup.

Pemuda itu melihat keadaan gadis bersurai pink didepannya. Mengenaskan. Seragamnya sudah basah kuyup, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan pipinya memerah karena bekas tamparan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

Tak kunjung mendapat respon dari lawan bicaranya, kesabaran Sasuke menguap entah kemana, akhirnya pemuda Uchiha itu sedikit mengguncang bahu Sakura.

"Hei! Aku sedang bicara!" Sasuke sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya, berharap mendapat tanggapan.

Tetap tak ada. Sasuke menjadi cukup kaget dengan keadaan gadis itu.

'Mereka benar- benar keterlaluan.' pikir Sasuke jengkel.

Langsung saja digendongnya gadis itu ala bridal style. Karena tidak tahu harus membawa kemana gadis itu, akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang dia membawanya pulang. Ke mansion Uchiha.

~.~

Setibanya di mansion megah bergaya eropa, para pelayan yang menyambutnya digegerkan dengan seorang gadis dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang buruk. Dan lagi, gadis berambut unik itu berada dalam gendongan sang tuan muda.

"Siapkan kamar dan urus dia." Perintah Sasuke mutlak. Khas seorang Uchiha yang tanpa basa-basi.

"B-baik, Tuan!" kata pelayan- pelayan itu serempak, lalu dengan segera mereka melaksanakan perintah tuan mudanya.

Mansion Uchiha terasa sangat sepi sore ini. Hanya ada beberapa pelayan yang berlalu lalang di koridor mansion mewah tersebut. Maklum, suami istri Fugaku dan Mikoto tentu saja sibuk dengan urusan bisnis mereka dan baru pulang saat larut, sedangkan Uchiha Itachi―kakak Sasuke―sedang menempuh pendidikan di luar negeri.

~.~

Haruno Sakura akhirnya terbangun setelah pingsan selama beberapa jam. Ketika kedua emeraldnya terbuka, dia langsung menyadari bahwa dia sedang tidak berada di rumahnya, maupun lorong sekolah. Ruangan yang luas dan terlihat 'classy'. Jelas bukan kamarnya yang sangat sederhana dan sempit. Dia terbaring di ranjang mewah Queen size.

"Dimana aku?" katanya lirih. Sepasang emeraldnya melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang penuh dengan perabot penuh ukiran dan terlihat mahal.

"Mansion Uchiha. Tadi kau pingsan." kata sebuah suara baritone yang menjawab pertanyaan gadis Haruno itu. Seorang pemuda sedang menggonta-ganti channel televisi dan posisinya membelakangi Sakura.

"Uchiha... Sasuke?" kata Sakura tidak percaya.

Gadis itu bingung. Bingung sekali. Kenapa tiba-tiba seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah yang dipuja-puja membawanya ke mansion Uchiha.

"Aku ada perlu denganmu." Sebuah kalimat dingin nan tegas terlontar dari bibirnya yang 'wow' itu.

What? Apa tidak ada kesalahan disini?! Mana ada pangeran yang memerlukan seorang rakyat jelata? Bahkan dalam dongeng sekalipun.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

Oh, Gosh! Tampaknya ice prince yang satu ini sudah tidak waras lagi.

"Hanya berpura-pura untuk mengelabuhi orangtuaku."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sakura untuk mencerna apa yang dilontarkan pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura heran. Berharap yang tadi didengarnya adalah suara televisi yang masih menyala.

"Aku ingin kau berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku!" Ternyata limit kesabaran Sasuke rendah sekali.

Apa? Pacar pura-pura? Sakura memang kolot dan cukup sensitif tentang cinta. Dan tidak ada kata 'pacar pura-pura' dalam kamusnya. Memang naif dan munafik, tapi itulah prinsipnya. Lagipula dia juga tidak ingin mencari gara-gara dengan fans girls gila Sasuke.

"Aku menolak! Kenapa harus aku? Aku yakin banyak sekali yang mau menjadi kekasihmu. Tinggal kau tunjuk yang mana saja."

"Hn. Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak mau?"

"E-eto... Ka-karena aku t-tidak mencintaimu..."

"Tapi hanya kau yang bisa! Mereka sangat berisik. Tenang saja aku tak akan meminta bantuanmu secara cuma-cuma. Aku akan memberikan imbalan." Nada arogan tersirat jelas dalam perkataan Sasuke. Hal ini membuat Sakura cukup tersinggung.

"Ta- tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi! Aku akan membiayai pengobatan ibumu dan memberi beasiswa penuh untuk melanjutkan pendidikanmu. Oh, dan satu lagi, para gadis itu tidak akan berani mengganggumu lagi. Kalau itu belum cukup, aku juga akan memberikanmu bayaran atas simulasi ini."

Sakura hanya bisa melotot mendengar kalimat panjang lebar dari pemuda angkuh dihadapannya. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu tentang ibunya yang sedang sakit keras? Jangan-jangan dia itu... stalker?

"Sekarang kau harus bersiap! Sebentar lagi orangtuaku akan datang. Pelayan akan membantumu bersiap-siap."

"A-aku..."

"Tidak menerima penolakan!"

Dan blam!

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum pintu putih gading yang mewah itu menutup, meninggalkan Sakura yang tergugu sendirian setelah percakapan aneh dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

~.~

Malam ini Sakura terlihat sangat anggun dengan make up tipis yang menonjolkan kecantikan alaminya serta gaun satin berwarna soft pink yang membalut tubuhnya dengan indah.

Setelah selesai para pelayan mohon diri untuk keluar. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk bingung. Gadis itu masih belum bisa mengerti keadaannya sekarang.

Sakura mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar. Benarkah ini dirinya? Gadis sederhana yang disulap bak tuan putri dalam sekejap.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pemuda yang terpaku dengan penampilan Sakura saat ini. Tanpa sadar senyum tipisnya mengembang. Sangat tipis, bahkan Sakura tidak menyadarinya.

Risih dengan tatapan Sasuke, Sakura mencoba berbasa-basi dengan pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan nanti?"

"Kita akan makan malam bersama. Kau hanya perlu berbicara dengan mereka, yang pasti kita harus berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hanya itu."

"Baiklah." Jawab Sakura sembari mengambil nafas panjang. Jantungnya terasa berdetak dua kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

~.~

Mereka berdua melewati sebuah lorong yang panjang saat menuju ruang makan. Dalam perjalanan Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang Sakura.

"Agar lebih meyakinkan." Jelas Sasuke singkat saat Sakura menatapnya bingung, dan akhirnya dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan kikuk dari Sakura.

Sebelum memasuki ruang makan ada seorang pelayan di depan pintu.

"Tuan dan nyonya besar sudah menunggu di dalam." Kata pelayan itu sopan kepada mereka berdua.

"Hn."

Langsung saja Sasuke memperkenalkan Sakura kepada orang tuanya.

"Dia Haruno Sakura, kekasih yang kuceritakan tempo hari."

Fugaku tak memberi respon seperti biasa. Pria itu hanya melirik sekilas gadis yang ada disamping putra bungsunya.

Lain halnya dengan Uchiha Mikoto. Wanita itu langsung memberi senyuman lembut pada Sakura, lalu mempersilakan untuk duduk di hadapannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura-chan."

Berbagai macam masakan yang terlihat lezat terhidang di atas meja. Mereka semua lalu makan dalam diam. Hanya terdengan dentingan alat makan dengan piring yang bertemu.

Setelah selesai, acara interogasi ala pasangan Uchiha dimulai,

"Sudah berapa lama hubungan kalian?" Tanya Uchiha Mikoto memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Sakura yang bingung harus menjawab apa hanya dapat diam dan menginjak kaki Sasuke di bawah meja.

"Sekitar dua tahun." Jawab Sasuke berbohong dengan lancarnya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?" Mikoto mulai tertarik pada hubungan putranya dan gadis pink itu.

"Kami sekelas. Sakura adalah murid teladan yang mendapat beasiswa penuh dari yayasan. Terkadang kami juga mengikuti lomba bersama."

Yah, tidak sepenuhnya bohong.

"Pasti kau sangat cerdas sampai bisa mendapat beasiswa penuh."

Lalu Mikoto menoleh pada Fugaku yang sejak tadi diam saja.

'Sepertinya dia anak yang baik.'

Well, isi hati yang sama. Sementara putra bungsu mereka juga tersenyum puas.

'Sepertinya mereka menerima Sakura dengan baik.'

Tiba-tiba Mikoto berkata lagi,

"Kami rasa kalian harus segera bertunangan lalu menikah setelah lulus. Apa kau bersedia Sakura?"

Sakura yang sedang menikmati minumannya langsung tersedak ketika mendengar penuturan ibu kekasih palsunya.

Sakura yang bingung hanya bisa ber 'eh' ria, dan seketika Sasuke langsung menginjak kakinya.

"O-oh... Iya." Kata Sakura pada akhirnya.

Sasuke berusaha mengeluarkan mereka dari keadaan ini dan rentetan pertanyaan lain yang kemungkinan besar akan berlanjut kalau mereka tetap disini.

"Sepertinya sudah malam. Sakura harus segera pulang. Aku akan mengantarkannya."

~.~

Sasuke mengantar Sakura dengan mobil pribadinya, langsung saja Sakura menyembur Sasuke dengan pertanyaan- pertanyaan yang sejak tadi berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kau mengatakan hanya berpura- pura pacaran dan tidak lebih. Apa maksudnya dengan tunangan dan menikah?! Enam bulan lagi kita ujian negara, kau tahu?!"

"Kita jalani saja. Nanti aku akan mencari cara untuk membatalkannya. Sementara ini tidak masalah."

'Yang penting aku tidak jadi dijodohkan.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kau gila!" Batas kesabaran Sakura sudah sampai pada puncaknya.

"Sudah sampai."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sakura langsung turun dari mobil Sasuke dan memasuki rumahnya.

'Tunggu dulu... Kenapa dia bisa tahu rumahku?'

~.~

Saat hendak duduk di bangkunya, tiba-tiba Karin dan anggota gengnya menggebrak meja Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke-sama, hah!?"

Karena Sakura hanya diam saja, emosi gadis berkacamata itu semakin menjadi, tangannya terayun hendak menampar Sakura, kalau saja tidak digagalkan oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang, kelakuanmu itu menjijikkan."

"T-tapi.." Belum selesai Karin membantah, Sasuke berkata dengan keras,

"Haruno Sakura adalah milikku! Siapa saja yang berani mengganggunya akan berurusan denganku! Ingat itu!"

Mulut Naruto ternganga lebar saat mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. Berita itu membuat heboh para murid, kelas yang tenang berubah menjadi pasar karena ulah ice prince KHS.

Saat Anko-sensei membuka pintu kelas, semua langsung kembali ke tempat masing-masing dengan tergesa.

"Hei Sasuke apa maksudmu tadi?" Naruto sudah berbisik dengan sangat pelan, tapi tetap saja, pendengaran guru terkiller KHS tidak dapat dikelabui, dan Naruto sukses mendapat penghapus papan gratis.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam singkat, terdengar sangat ambigu.

~.~

Ketika jam istirahat tiba, tak banyak yang berubah dengan keadaan kelas, hanya topik yang mereka bicarakan sama. Tentang pernyataan Uchiha Sasuke tadi pagi. Berita ini langsung menyebar ke seluruh penjuru KHS, bahkan tidak sedikit siswi yang menangis histeris setelah mendengarnya.

Sakura merasa risih dengan pandangan semua murid yang kali ini berbeda. Memang biasanya gadis itu dipandang berbeda, dipandang rendah mungkin. Namun kali ini pandangan murid-murid tentang dirinya kembali berubah, menjadi pandangan yang heran dan menyelidik, akhirnya gadis itu memilih mengasingkan diri di atap sekolah yang biasanya sepi, tanpa menyadari sepasang obsidian yang terus memperhatikannya.

Diatas atap sekolah Sakura melamun sambil memakan bentonya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis bersurai pink itu, bahkan dia masih tidak menyadari dibelakangnya sudah berdiri seorang pemuda.

"Kau memilih makan ditempat kotor?" Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura kaget sehingga sedikit tersedak.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah suara. Dahinya mengernyit heran.

"Apa maksud kata-kata mu tadi pagi?" Kata Sakura dengan nada ketus.

"Hn."

Sakura menjadi jengkel mendengar jawaban pemuda dihadapannya. Dia tak mengerti dengan pikiran pemuda itu. Apa maksudnya mengatakan hal seperti itu? Apa pemuda yang terkenal dengan otak jeniusnya ini sudah gila?!

"Apa maksudmu tadi?!" Sakura sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya saat mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak pernah menjamin kalau hubungan kita ini menjadi rahasia, meskipun hanya pura-pura." Balas Sasuke kalem.

"Kalau beitu aku membatalkan perjanjian kita kemarin."

"Tidak ada penolakan! Kalau kau berani macam-macam kau akan menerima akibatnya nanti." Kata Sasuke serius. Obsidiannya memandang emerald Sakura dengan tajam dan penuh intimidasi.

"T-tapi.." Sakura masih berusaha menolak.

"Perintahku adalah mutlak. Mulai saat ini kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Itu yang terlihat orang lain. Kau juga tidak boleh dekat dengan pria lain."

Setelah itu, bel yang menandakan berkahirnya jam istirahat telah berbunyi. Ditariknya tangan gadis itu menuju kelas. Ditilik dari sudut pandang orang lain, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang bergandengan tangan.

~.~

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian tak terduga itu. Keadaan sekolah yang pada awalnya begitu terkejut mendengar pernyataan pemuda Uchiha itu perlahan normal lagi. Tidak ada yang berani membully Sakura lagi seperti dulu karena Sasuke selalu berada disampingnya.

Mereka berakting dengan sempurna, benar-benar seperti pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta, tapi itu semua hanyalah topeng. Pada kenyataannya tidak ada cinta diantara mereka, atau mungkin cinta itu masih mulai bertumbuh.

Semakin sering mereka bersama, tanpa sadar mereka saling membutuhkan. Sasuke akan merasa sepi jika tidak ada Sakura disampingnya, begitupun sebaliknya. Tanpa mereka sadari, cinta telah tumbuh dalam hati mereka.

Uchiha Mikoto sering mengajak Sakura untuk sekedar menemaninya belanja atau minum teh di sore hari. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak keberatan. Nyonya Uchiha itu sangat ramah kepadanya, namun ada sebersit rasa bersalah dalam hatinya. Gadis itu tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jika ibu dari kekasih palsunya ini mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

Orang tua mereka juga sudah pernah bertemu. Ibu angkat Sakura, Tsunade, nampak senang putri tunggalnya menemukan pasangan sebaik Sasuke. Wanita paruh baya itu yakin kalau Sasuke dapat membahagiakan putrinya. Tsunade tidak pernah berpikir tentang harta dan kekuasaan. Baginya, kedua hal tersebut dapat dicari belakangan, yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan dan dia juga menanamkan itu pada Sakura.

Pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto pun tak pernah mempermasalahkan keadaan keluarga Sakura yang bisa dibilang agak kekurangan dalam segi materi, bahkan mereka pernah menawarkan bantuan, namun ditolak dengan halus oleh Sakura dan ibunya.

~.~

Waktu telah berlalu cukup lama, hari ini adalah hari kelulusan. Semua murid dengan bangga memasuki aula bersama orangtua mereka. Tiap murid dipanggil satu persatu menuju panggung untuk menerima tanda kelulusan mereka, tidak terkecuali Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Meski ibu Sakura tidak dapat hadir karena kondisi kesehatannya yang buruk, namun Sakura tetap mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, orang tua Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk makan bersama. Mereka bermaksud untuk membicarakan perihal pertunangan gadis itu dengan putra mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian bertunangan minggu depan?" Kata Uchiha Mikoto setelah acara makan selesai. Pria paruh baya disebelahnya mengangguk menyetujui kata-kata istrinya barusan.

Sakura sangat kaget mendengarnya. Bukankah Sasuke sudah berjanji untuk mencari cara agar mereka tidak bertunangan? Bertunangan berarti akan menikah dan Sakura hanya ingin hal itu terjadi sekali seumur hidup. Menikah dengan orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya.

Tak mendapat respon dari lawan bicaranya, nyonya Uchiha itu bertanya ulang "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura?"

Sakura tergagap. Gadis itu tidak tahu harus memberi jawaban seperti apa sampai kakinya diinjak pelan oleh Sasuke.

"I-ya.. Apa tidak terlalu buru-buru?" Katanya kemudian.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kupersiapkan semuanya. Kalian sudah lulus, jadi menikah juga tak masalah, tetapi Sasuke harus melanjutkan sekolah diluar negeri selama empat tahun, aku berharap setidaknya kalian bertunangan dulu." Jelas Uchiha Mikoto dengan semangat.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya dapat mengangguk kaku mendengar penuturan wanita paruh baya dihadapan mereka. Tidak ada gunanya menentang.

~.~

"Apa maksud semua ini!?" Kata Sakura tak terima.

Sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua yang berada di taman dan beradu argumen. Sakura tertunduk lemas diatas bangku taman sedangkan Sasuke tetap berdiri dihadapannya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kukatakan tadi!? Apa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mengatakan kepada mereka hal yang sebenarnya!?" Kata Sasuke keras. Dirinya juga sudah hampir gila menghadapi situasi ini.

Sakura yang telah dibentak pun hanya dapat menangis. Bukan karena tidak ingin menikah dengan Sasuke, gadis itu telah jatuh ke lembah cinta yang dalam. Tapi dia masih ragu akan perasaan Sasuke padanya. Hatinya terasa teriris.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan tiba-tiba disela tangisnya. Pandangannya terlihat kosong saat mengatakan pertanyaan itu.

Sang pemuda hanya dapat terdiam mendengar pertanyaan gadis dihadapannya. Hatinya masih bimbang. Dia tak mengerti perasaan apa yang harus diberikan pada gadis itu. Rasa ingin memonopoli, jengkel saat gadis itu bersama pria lain. Namun dirinya tetap masih belum mengerti perasaan itu benar-benar cinta atau hanya keegoisan semata. Entah hilang kemana otak jenius Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak tahu." Bahkan disaat-saat seperti ini, nada datar masih bisa terucap dari bibir Sasuke.

Mendengar jawaban pemuda dihadapannya, Sakura hanya dapat tersenyum miris.

"Aku ingin pulang." kata gadis bersurai pink itu lemah.

~.~

Mobil terasa sangat sepi. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Setelah perjalanan yang terasa sangat lama bagi keduanya, mobil pun sampai didepan rumah Sakura. Gadis itu langsung turun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Uchiha Sasuke memandang kepergian gadis itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

~.~

Sakura tampak menawan dengan gaun satin pinknya. Terlihat sederhana, namun tetap terkesan elegan. Pesta pertunangan diadakan dengan mewah, meskipun hanya bertempat di hall mansion Uchiha. Itachi yang sedang mengenyam pendidikan diluar negri datang untuk menghadiri acara pertunangan adik semata wayangnya.

Wajah murung menghiasi wajah gadis pink itu. Dia masih tak mengerti dengan pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tunangan, bahkan mungkin suaminya kelak.

Sasuke tetap setia dengan wajah datarnya. Mereka beramah-tamah dengan para tamu yang ada. Mungkin bagi semua orang yang melihat, mereka adalah pasangan yang sempurna. Sang pria tampan dan cerdas sedangkan yang wanita juga sama, tak kalah cantik dan cerdas. Tapi mungkin anggapan itu akan berubah seratus persen jika mengetahui kenyataan dibalik semua ini.

~.~

"Akhirnya kau mendahuluiku, baka-otoutou"

Suara Uchiha Itachi memecahkan keheningan di taman mansion Uchiha.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak dengan suara kakaknya, namun sepersekian detik kemudian, wajahnya kembali berubah datar.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ragu."

Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa yang kau ragukan?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan perasaanku padanya."

"Bukankah dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Itachi makin heran.

"Awalnya hanya pura-pura. Tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu ada perasaan aneh saat berada didekatnya."

Sasuke mulai bercerita tentang dirinya dan Sakura. Meskipun jarang bertemu, kakak beradik Uchiha ini tetap dekat satu sama lain. Mereka sering bercerita tentang masalah mereka masing-masing. Membagi antara suka dan duka.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, tapi aku hanya mengingatkan agar kau jangan sampai menyesal. Jangan pernah membiarkan orang yang kau cintai pergi meninggalkanmu." Itachi memberi nasihat kepada adiknya. Dia tidak ingin adik semata wayangnya bernasib sama sepertinya. Kehilangan seorang wanita karena ragu akan perasaannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum, yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya kepada orang lain.

~.~

Acara berlangsung dengan sesuai rencana. Kini mereka berdua telah resmi bertunangan. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semuanya telah terlanjur. Mereka terlalu larut dalam permainan yang diciptakannya sendiri, tanpa sadar yang terjebak adalah mereka sendiri.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Sasuke tiba- tiba yang dibalas tatapan heran oleh Sakura.

"Kau pernah bertanya hal itu padaku. Sekarang giliranku bertanya. Apa kau mencintaiku?" Kata Sasuke lagi.

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam akhirnya Sakura mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Kali ini dia tidak boleh membohongi perasaannya lagi. Jika memang sekarang harus berakhir, maka berakhirlah. Gadis itu telah mempersiapkan diri jika Sasuke tidak mencintainya dan membatalkan pertunangan ini.

"Apa kau tidak akan meninggalkanku selamanya?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi. "Meski aku akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama dan kita tidak dapat bertemu?" lanjutnya.

"Ya. Aku mencintaimu dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu meskipun waktu dan jarak memisahkan kita. Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu ada. Aku pun tak mengerti." Kata Sakura dengan nada mantap.

"Mungkin... aku juga mencintaimu." Kata Sasuke singkat.

Netra obsidiannya memandang emerald dengan tajam namun lembut. Perlahan wajah pemuda itu mendekat. Makin dekat. Hingga akhirnya tidak ada jarak lagi diantara keduanya.

~.~

Hari keberangkatan Sasuke telah tiba, Sakura mengantar kepergiannya dengan wajah sedih. Pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto hanya dapat tersenyum penuh arti melihat kedekatan putra mereka dengan tunangannya.

"Aku pasti akan menunggumu. Cepatlah kembali. Jangan lupa memberi kabar." Kata Sakura sambil sedikit menangis.

"Hn."

"Kalau aku kembali aku berjanji kau adalah orang pertama yang kutemui." Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura dan memasuki pintu masuk.

~.~

4 tahun kemudian,

Seorang dokter muda tampak sedang bermain dengan pasien kecilnya yang berumur antara tiga sampai tujuh tahun. Senyum bahagia terpatri di wajahnya yang cantik. Tiba-tiba kegiatan mereka harus terinterupsi karena ada suara ketukan dari balik pintu.

Masuklah beberapa orang yang mengantarkan karangan bunga mawar. Awalnya hanya beberapa buket, namun lama kelamaan semakin banyak dan banyak saja sampai seluruh ruangan terisi oleh bunga mawar. Anak-anak disitu memandang takjub, dan yang terakhir, seorang pemuda membawa sebuket bunga mawar dan memberikannya dengan senyuman.

"S-sasuke?" Sakura terbata. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan kembali dan membawa kejutan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil, "Aku menepati janjiku, 'kan? Kau orang pertama yang kutemui setelah aku kembali ke Jepang, dan seribu bunga mawar khusus untukmu. Would you marry me?"

Semua anak kecil yang berada disitu memandang penuh harap kepada Sakura. Akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk dan memeluk pemuda dihadapannya.

"Gladly."

**~The End~**

**Kalo berkenan like and review ya ^^ makasih semua**

**Tofu tomato~**


End file.
